Paintballing Pokémons
by GreenWithAwesome
Summary: Paul is going to need courage, intelligence, determination, and most importantly, skill, to win this fight. But, this isn't your ordinary Pokémon battle. In fact, it's not a Pokémon battle at all; it's paintball! No shipping.
1. Chapter 1

GloomyDayz here, writing another fanfiction. Why? Pure boredom. And curiosity. My brother went paintballing one recent weekend and I thought 'I wonder what would happen if the Pokemon characters went paintballing?', and so this creation was born. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Sadly, the names of the chapters do not fit into the boxes. So, each shall be named Chapter 2, Chapter 3 etc. The next chapter name will be shown at the end.

---

_Chapter 1_

_Invites, Frights, and Extremely Random Sights _

_March 25__th_

_4.00 pm_

_Just outside Veilstone City_

Paul cringed at the sight of his Torterra failing yet again at another Double-Edge. It had been practising the technique for the seventh time, and still no results. Torterra panted heavily and looked innocently at his master. He was hopeful that Paul would give him some sympathy. Alas, the frustrated trainer returned the giant back to it's Pokeball. No praise was given, not even his remarks that he usually said were spoken. The boy turned on his heel and was about to walk off when he heard shouting:

"PAUL!" Startled, he looked around. The voice was female, and seemed to have come from a southerly direction. Unfortunately, when he twisted round to see what it was, all he spotted was a bluenette and a cream letter.

Dawn.

She gasped for air as she approached him, and weakly held out a letter for him.

For him?

Who in their right mind would send Paul, the world's most cruel purple-haired guy on the planet, a letter? He ripped it open, and out slid a small invitation.

Invitation?

"So…" Dawn managed to catch her breath, "Will you go?"

He was silent. _I haven't even read the letter yet, _Paul thought.

_You are cordially invited to Dawn's Piantballing party! _He was surprised you could put 'cordially' and 'paintballing' in the same sentence. _It's not my birthday or anything. So, no pressies (though they are always appreciated!). _He mentally rolled his eyes. _Come along at eleven o'clock next Saturday, at Lake Valor! _Saturday was tomorrow_. _He replaced the invite back into the envelope.

"Well?" Dawn was impatient.

"Why are you inviting me?" Paul was mean, but he had slight tendencies to get curious when someone was nice to him. A sly smile widened on Dawn's face.

"I thought it might actually teach you teamwork," she replied, almost proud, "And besides, we're short of another member."

Paul scowled as he remembered the last party he went to. It was misty in his memory, as he was five. And it was his own.

Dawn frowned as he scowled. She took it as a no.

"Fine, but I'm not inviting you again!" She moped, attempting to snatch the letter from Paul's hand.

"I never said no" To be completely honest, Paul was a helpless lonely boy and he wished way, _way _deep down to have some friends. He hadn't had the thrill of parties since he was a tender age.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "But you were scowling…"

"That doesn't mean no" Troublesome was a pain, and annoying. He supposed it was her nature.

"So you'll go?!" Dawn was suddenly bright and happy again. Her random mood swings were starting to freak him out.

"I never said ye--"

"That's great! I'll see you there!" The bubbly trainer clapped her hands excitedly, squealing with delight. Before Paul could object, she suddenly turned 'doom and gloom'.

"If you don't appear, I will know, and you have no idea what happens when I get angry"- He knew he did, she blew up like a volcano when he forgot her name-"See you there, don't be late!" The bluenette, having transformed back into the annoying trainer she was, skipped off towards Lake Valor.

Paul blinked. What the heck just happened? He read the letter again to make sure it was no fake. Sighing, he shoved the now-crumpled invitation into his backpack, and began to return to Veilstone City, wondering what his brother would make of it.

---

_March 26__th_

_10.56 am_

_Just Outside Veilstone City_

Paul was taking his time to get to Lake Valor. After getting a teasing from Reggie, Paul hoped this 'party' would be an easy one that went by quickly.

Perhaps this party would form new friendships for him?

Yeah, right.

Why was he going? Because he didn't like the idea of getting practically murdered on the spot. By a _teenage girl._

If he was lucky, the party would be cancelled due to massive thunderstorms. He glanced upwards; it was a bright and sunny day with next to no clouds in the sky. Even if it was raining, he knew all to well how persistent the bluenette was. And he didn't want to take his chances.

"It can't be!" He suddenly heard shouting from behind him. He turned to look at what it was this time. It was a blonde boy, hair spiking out on odd ends, wearing a green scarf, running up to Paul and looking at him as if he was some god.

"It IS you!" The boy stared in awe, "You're Paul! The winner of the Tag Battle in Hearthome City! It's so great to finally meet you" _Not so great to meet you though_, Paul thought.

"My name's Barry and I'm a Pokemon trainer like you! You're so cool, and… you're _way_ better than Ash!" _At least someone agrees_, Paul couldn't help but think. How did he know Ash and him were rivals? Was the blonde possibly…stalking him?

"Get away from me loser" Paul edged away, restraining himself from running all together. He was going to be late now.

"Listen, I know you're awesome and all, but that doesn't mean I can't fine you" Fine him? What was he on about?

Barry checked his watch. Shocked at the time, he said "Ah! I'm late! If I don't get there soon _I'm _gonna be the one fined!" He rushed off without another word. Paul stood there motionless. What was with these random encounters?

It was his turn to check his watch now. Because of his meeting with Barry, he was now late. He wasn't planning to waste his energy on dashing to Lake Valor, and simply swaggered his way there.

---

_March 26__th_

_11. 12 am_

_Somewhere in Route 214_

Paul was running now, running unlike ever before. He was now extremely late, and Dawn was going to have him for breakfast. Or lunch. It depended on what time he actually arrived. Lake Valor wasn't even in his view yet. He took this opportunity to think of some cleverly-made excuses that would perhaps get him out of non-literal execution. Paul wasn't the type to be 'fashionably late', as some would put it. In fact, he hated being late, and usually was about ten to twenty minutes early for things. Tournaments would be almost a day. It wasn't his fault, technically, as the blonde stalker had held him up. Although, it seemed that Barry was late for something as well.

Maybe they were attending the same party?

Nah. Not possible. Paul did not like the idea of going to the same festivity with some fan boy. Especially _his_ fan boy.

_Just a couple more metres_, he thought to himself as the grand body of water came into sight, _and you may not be Troublesome's next target practice._

He could see people now. They were all huddled around a building, which strangely enough, he had never noticed before. One stood out in particular. A raven-haired boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder sending out his Staraptor.

Oh great. Ash Ketchum was invited.

This didn't really surprise Paul. Ash was Dawn's current travelling companion, as well as Pokemon Breeder-in-training and former Gym Leader Brock. He hoped, out of the ninety-nine point nine percentage, that Ash wouldn't show up.

"Staraptor!" The bird chirped when it spotted the now exhausted trainer. All eyes were now on Paul, only just arriving at the scene. Dawn managed to push her way out of the somewhat familiar faces to talk to him.

"You took your time!" the bluenette pouted, hands on hips, "You're fifteen minutes late. Not even fashionably."

He already knew that. No need to tell him twice. He did not reply due to breathlessness, much like the way Dawn had when she gave him the invite. Said trainer only just managed not to explode right then and there.

"Ok, well, now everyone's here! We can finally start!" The young girl jumped eagerly, hiding her anger. There were a few excited whispers in the group. Ash promptly returned his bird Pokemon, without saying anything along the lines of 'hello' to Paul. And for that he was thankful.

---

And that's it…for now. (attempts evil laugh)(fails)

The review Rampardos loves you! DON'T FEED HIM! He might get angry.

Cookie to those who can guess why the date is significant. Hint: It's Pokemon related. :P

Thanks for reading! ~GloomyDayz

Next Chapter: '2. A Team, a Scheme, and the Chance to Redeem'. It will hopefully be bundled with the third.


	2. Chapter 2

Back for another chapter? Yes indeed.

Sorry this one is a tad boring. Rules are rules. I began procrastinating about writing this chapter.

And all the chapter titles will rhyme. I like rhymes.

I forgot to write this before:

_Disclaimer: GloomyDayz does not own Pokemon. If she did, we'd have more events in London. I also do not own paintballing. The whole 'Terminator' idea is from the paintballing centre, Delta Force. I do not even own the name._

_---  
_

_Chapter 2_

_A Team, a Scheme, and the Chance to Redeem _

_March 26__th_

_11. 20 am_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre_

First of all, _Splatter Camouflage? _Whoever named this place must've been half asleep with too much whisky in their system. Paul looked at the place with serious doubts. _What a dump, _he thought critically. He did not repeat this aloud, though, as it probably would have earned him a proper telling off and a one-way ticket out of here. His thoughts were interrupted by a skinny tour guide, gesticulating for attention.

"Thank you for your patience!" He grinned as everyone turned heads towards his general direction, "Now, we can finally start Dawn's party!" Said bluenette giggled, as did a small group of girls around her.

"First, let's get you all geared up!"

The next few moments were a blur. Paul was suddenly taken into the men's changing room, where to his dismay, he found out the stalker-boy _was _late for this exact party, apparently originating from Twinleaf Town much like the host of this social gathering. They were all given suits complete with faceguards, and other protective clothing. It was called 'Splatter Gear', at which Paul thought this naming was highly unnecessary. All members were also given watches, a map, and a compass; all handy for adventures like this. Last but not least, Paul and all the other players were given their weapons, 'Splatter Guns', this time causing Paul's eye to twitch.

When all of the groups were prepared, they were taken to the outside arena that surrounded Lake Valor. The trees swayed gently in the light breeze, even though the atmosphere was tense. The area was littered with barrels, crates, and other objects used for cover. The grass was coarse near most of them. The Pokemon in the field ranged from cheeping Wingulls to buzzing Ledybas. They all appeared to be wild.

Close to them were two flags; one red and the other blue. Paul winced. He did not like teams, or team_work_ for that matter.

"Welcome to the arena!" The skinny guide reappeared from inside the building, "My name is Andy, and I'll be your safety instructor for today! My goal is to make sure you kids stay safe and have fun!" He sounded almost like a television advert. Mild chatters were heard amongst the group.

"Now first, we must explain the rules! If you don't follow them, you'll be disqualified!" A few gasps now. To Paul, it didn't shock him at all. What _did _shock him was the fact he was so cheery about it.

"To start, do not shoot the paintballs at someone's head. Deliberate or accidental, it's disallowed. We don't want to exclude you for being careless!" A fake grin was plastered on his face. He had barely stared talking and already Paul was annoyed.

"Secondly, do not shoot the Pokemon in the arena. They are wild, and may even attack you if you harm them! But, don't worry; they won't interrupt the fun one bit!" _Get on with it_, thought Paul, with irritation.

"Alright, those are the ground rules. Let me explain the main rules of the game. To begin with, there will be one hour long round" – gasps from the crowd, even Paul found it astonishing-- "Yes! That's right! Dawn has opted for the hour-long session over the four fifteen minute ones." Faces turned and bodies swivelled to stare at the said trainer, looking too smug for comfort.

"The objective of the game,"-- Andy shouted, trying to get everyone's attention yet again-- "Is to shoot paintballs at the opposing team's players, and defeat them all. Since this is the hour long game, five shots are need to 'out' a player. You can't lie either! The suits have built in detectors that will be able to sense whether you've been shot five times or not!" Almost immediately, some of the extremely probing ones poked the suit in hope of spotting such detectors. No such luck, "Whichever team knocks out all the rival team's players first wins the game!" He made it sound so dramatic, so _epic, _and yet, Paul thought his attempts epically _failed._

"But not forgetting, the Terminator." Andy gestured to a man who appeared from the building. He was dressed in full suit, with addition of a mask to hide his face. He held two paintball guns.

"The Terminator is one who will walk around the field. Do not shoot him, as you may be disqualified. He will randomly pick people to 'challenge', and only people he sees fit." Paul watched the Terminator, and noticed his guns were rapid-firing and automatic. Much better than the plain gun he had.

"You will know when he challenges you if he raises both his guns at you. If you successfully beat him, just by shooting him below the neck, you will get one of his guns!" 'Ooh's and 'Aah's from the group now. The inscrutable Terminator pumped his armed fists into the air, somewhat exciting the crowd.

"All right! Now time to put ya'll into teams!" Massive cheers now. Andy revealed a hat from behind him and shuffled his hand inside, picking names by chance. He froze for a second, before stating:

"I almost forgot! No friendly-fire! It may get your fellow team mate out earlier, as we can't tell who shot who!"

Without another hesitation, Andy pulled a tiny piece of paper from the headgear and waved it around.

"Red team; the leader is…Ash!" he declared as he opened the note.

Ash grinned like an ecstatic child, hopping madly.

"This team's gonna win!" He boasted, even though no other names had been announced.

Paul wished he was leader of the Blue team, just so he could kick Ash's behind.

"Blue team; the leader is…Dawn!" _Darn, _he cursed. Dawn happily skipped over to the blue flag.

"Yeah right Ash! Your team's going down!"

"All right, now for the team players! They are just as important as the captains, don't forget! Red team, you're first player is…Barry!

And so the naming and not-so-shaming continued. Paul was sweating now. He _needed _to get into the Blue team. As well as Dawn, there was Brock, the one he can tolerate, Leona, the one he's never met (which can be a good thing) and Kenny and a spikey red-head, the ones he's seen on TV before. It was only him and a brunette left.

The other team? Well, to start, they had the pathetic loser as team captain, a ginger girl who kept slapping him, Barry, the stalker blonde, a brunette with two pigtails who was more annoying than Dawn, and a young boy with glasses. Paul could tell from one look at him that he was a know-it-all, which he hated with fiery passion.

"And the last player of the red team is…Paul!" He clenched his fists, trying to contain his anger. He slowly and silently stomped his way to the Red team. Friendly fire didn't seem so bad now.

"Which means May joins the Blue team!" Jealousy washed over Paul as the said trainer calmly walked over to the said group.

Dawn walked awkwardly over to the fuming Paul, a sympathetic look on her face.

"This must be a rotten team for you" she said in hushed tones. She could tell by his facial expression that she hit it bang on.

"Sorry; the teams are random. It's the way they work," she suddenly grinned, "Tell you what, if you win, I'll let you off for being late today."

"What?" Paul was as confused as a Slowpoke with amnesia.

"It's a chance for you to redeem yourself. Show me you can work in a team" she placed her hand on her heart, "And I promise I won't invite you to a party again"

It was a strange deal, but today, everything was strange, "Fine" he smirked suddenly, "Gives me a chance to win against you pathetic losers"

"What!" I--" Dawn raged all the way back to her team, sharing her most recent conversation. Paul snickered, and turned around to face his own team.

He thought their team were pathetic? Look at _his_! His foul thoughts were interrupted by not-so-handy Andy.

"Alright! Now the teams are final!" Each member was given a badge, according to flag colour, "You'll all be escorted to separate areas of the arena, where it is suggested that you plan your strategy! Good luck and may the game begin!"

---

_March 26__th_

_12. 02 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintball Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_The Extreme Left of the Arena- Red Team's Gathering_

"Ok! We need a good strategy to win, so let's all work together!" The group were huddled (much to Paul's displeasure) is a circle; Ash trying to persuade to gang to put their hands in the middle.

"Oh c'mon Ash! Just saying 'we need a plan' isn't going to get anything done!" shouted Barry, impatient.

"The majority of the Blue team are females, and as their leader is a girl, their plan won't be so high profile" The youthful boy calculated, fiddling with his glasses. Paul had learned that his name was Max, and he was May's younger brother.

"Don't be sexist!" The pigtail-girl yelled, "Girl's are _way_ better than guys anyway" Paul had not yet figured what she was called by.

"Oh for goodness sake! Can we just make a plan?" Misty, the ginger, screamed to get everyone's attention, "We've only got ten minutes!"

All eyes turned to the silent Ash. He was team leader, after all.

"I say we make two plans. Plan A is our first, and Plan B if it all goes wrong" Max stepped in for him. He grabbed a nearby stick and drew the arena on the sand beneath them, "One person, and only one, spies on them as they continue to cross the arena. We'll have the rest of the team a certain point, and when they pass it--"

"Bam!" Ash pumped his fists in the air, "We surprise them and strike from behind!" This outburst earned him a slap from Misty. Barry and the pigtail-girl chuckled.

"Not so fast. The only flaw to this plan is that we don't know when they pass this 'point'" Paul was almost astounded. A flaw? To this genius boy's plan? How can it be?

"We'll need a signal" Paul pitched in. It's not that he wanted to, but he had to, before someone could suggest some other suicidal idea.

The group looked at him. It was the first time he spoke after his arrival.

"The goth boy speaks!" Pigtails giggled, her hair bouncing up and down. Paul stared at her evilly.

"I'm. Not. Goth" he said with great irritation. This only made Pigtails laugh more loudly. Misty noticed this anger.

"Don't make me slap _you _too!" That shut her up. He suddenly liked the ginger.

"Ahem" Max interrupted the antics, "May I continue?" Ash nodded, eyeing Paul with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, Plan B, if all else fails, the 'spy' will become the bait. They will distract the Blue team, while the rest of our squad-"

"Oh yeah! Sneak attack!" This time, the Stalker-Blonde cut short Max's speech. Misty did not hesitate to slap him too.

"Hey! I'm not Ash!" Barry rubbed his sore cheek.

"You certainly _act_ like him!" Misty retorted. Ash pouted silently while Barry tried to object.

"No way! I'll _never_ be like Ash! I'm _way_ stronger!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"SHUT UP!" Paul exclaimed furiously. He had had enough of their pointless arguments.

Out of Paul's earshot, Pigtails whispered, "Goth-boy speaks again! World record!"

"Alright!" Misty was all business now, "Ash, I don't trust you as spy; you'll probably walk into a tree and blow our cover. Barry, you'll be too loud boasting over your so-called 'skills'. Max, we need you with the rest of the team. I'll need to take care of the looney brothers and--"

"No thank you," Pigtails rejected politely, "I'm not the 'spy' type"

"Which leaves…" Paul rolled his eyes. No need to get so theatrical over it.

"Yes, I'll be your stupid spy" It's not like Paul had a choice. Even if he did, he wouldn't want Pathetic Loser, Stalker-Blonde, Pigtails, Smart-Alec or Ginger to deal with, even if one of them wasn't present.

"Good" Max adjusted his spectacles, "Ok, Paul, we'll need you to stay near the edge as possible, and reach their area" Max used the stick to draw the path Paul would be using, and circled the extreme right of the scale-size map. That was Blue team's gathering area.

"We'll wait over here" The stick glided over the sand, and stuck in the top-middle of the map arena.

"What about the signal? We don't have any walkie-talkies!" Pigtails chirped.

"Or flares" Barry, having recovered from his 'injury', contributed to the plan.

"I was thinking we could disguise our signal as Pokemon cries" Max held his hands behind his back, perfectly straight, "One cry for Plan A's signal, two for 'Plan A has failed, get to next rendezvous point', and three for 'Plan B in action, attack!'"

"Yeah, great idea!"

"All right!"

"We're gonna win!"

"I'm not making a Pokemon cry" Paul crossed his arms. Cawing like a Staraptor would completely crush his status.

"Well, you've got no other choice. Make sure it's loud, and don't screw it up! Go!" Before Paul could intervene, Misty pushed him away, into the depths of the trees.

Somehow, Paul knew Plan A wasn't going to work, and he wasn't clear as crystal on Plan B either. The enemy team may have Dawn as leader, but even she wouldn't be so stupid as to let her team roam in the woods freely.

Somehow, Paul knew Plan A wasn't going to work. And somehow, he was right.

---

Just to note, I was not half asleep and on whisky. I was just half asleep.

Congrats to Kyogreperson who guessed my little question! Release date of European HGSS peeps. Cookie for you :)

Here's a new one: Cookie to those who guess Pigtails' real name.

Don't forget, the review Raichu love's y'all!

Thanks for reading! ~GloomyDayz

Next chapter: 'Pines, Signs, and Very Big Fines'


	3. Chapter 3

I is back for more paintballing action. Enjoy the story!

---

_Chapter 3_

_Pines, Signs, and Very Big Fines_

_March 26__th_

_12. 13 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_Near the Extreme Bottom Left of the Map_

Paul was exhausted. It seemed to him as if he had been running forever. The arena was bigger than he thought.

Paul had been told to go to Blue team's base, to 'spy' on them. Once they moved out, he would follow, and then send a 'signal' to his team using Pokemon cries to alert them of the incoming enemy. Afterwards, well, he wasn't so sure. Should he attack them from behind once he had sent the signal, or should he wait? How would he know whether they had received the message or not? These questions Paul wondered as he slowly approached Blue team's base. There, he could see Dawn pointing in random directions, or so it looked like to him.

"All for one and one for all!" Said group chorused loud words, not caring who heard. What a musketeer rip-off.

Dawn's team headed west. Just as Max had anticipated. He hypothesised that the Blue's would go in one group. Hopefully he was right. Paul made sure to stay quite a distance away from them; he didn't want to be out before less than a quarter of the game had started.

They were talking now; Paul thought, just this once, maybe he could eavesdrop on them for some information. He shuffled along the grassy terrain, being careful where he was treading. He was in earshot now, and heard their every word.

"What if they have some sort of surprise attack?" Kenny was uncertain.

"No need to worry! We've got the _secret plan_ if all else fails" Dawn said, grinning at the red-head, "Just stay close; we'll have them in no time!"

_Yeah, right_, Paul thought. So, their plan _was_ to stay together. However, there was this _secret plan_, and the purple-haired trainer didn't like the sound of that.

He continued to follow them vigilantly. One small step wrong was like falling into No Man's Land. He had his weapon at least.

Suddenly, they changed course. Two teammates, one he recognised as Brock, the other he had seen but forgotten the name of, split off from the group and headed straight for where Red team were stationed.

This was bad. Very bad. In fact, his team were about to get surprised attacked from them if they didn't move.

Paul panicked. He had come this far, and he wasn't going to give up now. He tried to remember the signal calls.

"One cry for Plan A's signal, two for 'Plan A has failed, get to next rendezvous point', and three for 'Plan B in action, attack!'" He took a deep breath in, and shrieked so loud, mirrors cracked. Seven years bad luck, my friend.

_That's one_, Paul thought between quick huffs. He took another huge breath, wary of his surroundings. He was about to sound the next signal, when a paintball flew past him quicker than a Rapidash. He released his breath, and turned slowly.

_Oh no. Not here, not now._

The Terminator.

Both of his guns were raised, aiming straight at Paul. After a millisecond of considering what to do, Paul ran to the nearest pine tree he could get behind. The Terminator let loose, his paintballs raining down on him like a spring shower. He just managed to avoid pink dye hitting his right leg, as he sprinted for cover.

The trainer panted. He had two options. One: allow the Terminator to cream him to dust, giving him four lives left. Second; defeat him, and get his prized gun. Paul decided the latter was the better.

He held his gun tight. He could hear the Terminator's footsteps drawing closer. If he didn't act soon, he'd be the next score on the Terminator's tally chart. That didn't sound appealing to Paul. Nothing ever did.

---

_March 26__th_

_12. 18 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_Somewhere Near the Top-Middle_

The remainder of the team stood waiting, silently, concealed behind the mass of pine trees. Barry impatiently tapped his foot at the base of an evergreen.

"When's this signal? He better hurry up or I'll fine him a million!" Barry whispered loudly, so his team mates could hear.

"Shut up! We won't hear it with you rambling on!" Misty snapped. _Boys_…

"What if something went wrong?" Pigtails shivered unexpectedly.

"It's Paul. He doesn't mess up easily" Ash waved it away. _Why was she being so cautious? Girls…_

As if it was a wish granted by Arceus, a cry of one obviously not Pokemon echoed through the woods. And only once.

"That's the signal!" Max picked up his large gun from the ground, barely managing to hold it right, "Let's go!"

The team were off._ Dawn and her cronies must have fallen right into our trap, _Max sniggered at the thought of outing his sister. This encouraged him more.

They moved swiftly under the cover of shadows, only pausing to take a breath. Ash felt exhilarated, similar to how he felt in Pokemon battles.

"AH!" Barry suddenly shouted. Ash turned to see his teammate, his left arm dripping in blue paint. Barry examined his arm.

"SOMEBODY'S GONNA GET A VERY BIG FINE FOR THIS!" Barry turned; his eyes bolting mad, to face his opponent.

No-one was there.

"Barry! Get behind something!" Ash ordered, as he himself hid behind a pine. The rest of the group had managed this, why not he?

Barry hesitated for mere seconds, only to get green paint all over his torso.

"AH!" He screamed again. Said blonde abandoned his fining thoughts to get to Ash was, barely missing a third lethal shot.

Max was astounded. Paul had signalled one cry, meaning Plan A was a go-go. Why were they surprised-attacked from behind?

"Where's it coming from?!" Pigtails' hope dwindled to nothing. She peeked behind the tree just a centimetre, to see two figures emerging from the trees.

"They have spiky hair! One is taller than the other!" Pigtails shouted to her comrades.

"It might be Brock!" Misty called to the others, getting a nod from Pigtails.

"Yeah, it's Brock, and…oh! The other's a girl!"

"Zoey!" Ash yelled. He gritted his teeth, mulling over the next options.

"Can't get anything past you, Ash!" he heard Brock reply, an added cackle from Zoey.

"Are there anymore?" Max asked Pigtail, wishing at least his sister wasn't amongst them.

"No…that seems to be it!" Pigtails aimed at their nearby area, hoping they would be stupid enough to pop out of cover.

"Brock n' Zoey are gonna get a one million fine if I ever make it out of this!" Barry muttered, clenching his fists, "C'mon out cowards!"

Zoey's leg just peeked into Pigtails' range of fire. She smirked, a trait quite unlike her, and let loose one paintball.

Hit.

Zoey jerked, and moved behind a tree.

"I'm hit!" Misty could hear her squeak to Brock. Brock turned his direction towards her, his gun and hand poking out.

"This one's all mine" Misty aimed for his hand, and shot purple his way.

Hit.

Max smiled. The tables had turned. Brock jolted back into his original position.

"They got me too!" Brock was almost laughing. Ash couldn't believe his team mates were taking this seriously.

"Quick! While they're distracted!" The raven-haired boy urged his team to follow, and they made their escape.

---

I hope I haven't gone too OOC in this chapter. Tell me if I have. I don't mind.

Don't forget the review Rhyperior! It gives you cookies.

Thanks for reading! ~GloomyDayz

Next chapter: 'Bait; and the Great Terminate'


	4. Chapter 4

Early upload. Why? I have stuff to do tomorrow. YAY HALF TERM!

Enjoy teh story :)

---

_Chapter 4_

_Bait; and the Great Terminate_

_March 26__th_

_12. 26 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_Near the Middle-Left of the Map_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

Paul twisted around, out from the safe haven of cover, and blasted the Terminator with twenty paintballs. The masked man stopped in shock of the sudden rapid-fire. In the end, he was almost a rainbow.

The Terminator raised both guns in defeat, and Paul let out a sigh of relief. The mysterious being went forward to Paul's position, giving him a quick nod. He took Paul's gun, pouring the paintballs from the manual to the automatic, and handed it back to Paul. Said trainer inspected the gun.

"Nice" He muttered, looking up. As if by magic, the Terminator had disappeared. Paul blinked.

"Whatever" He mumbled.

Now what? Paul had successfully beaten the Terminator. He tried to think what happened before.

It hit him like an Ember on Team Rocket's balloon. Without hesitation, he let out two cries, hoping his team would forgive him later for his stupid mistake. Not that it was his fault.

How _joyous_. Now Paul was the bait. He ran into the depths of the woods, trying to see if he could catch up with the rest of the Blue team.

As he got closer to the middle, he could hear a familiar someone commanding her team.

_Finally, the Blue team_. Paul swiftly jumped behind a tree, investigating the scene. Brock and the other girl were still absent, leaving Dawn, Kenny, Leona, and May left.

"Ok, just like we planned, the Red team should be advancing this way. When they come into range, fire at them" Dawn knew they were coming this way! How? Did Brock and the other force them to retreat in this direction? Was this their secret arrangement after all?

It had to be. Paul scowled. They knew his plan all along, without overhearing it or anything. Perhaps his team were a bit too predictable?

"Positions, everyone!" The bluenette instructed. Within seconds, the Blue team's remaining players were stationed behind trees.

_Darn_, Paul cursed. It was almost suicidal to go up against them. And yet, he had no other choice. Paul shifted his gun into a position where it couldn't be seen; it was his turn to do some terminating. He fired a shot.

"Woah! I've been hit!" Kenny swivelled around frantically, trying to find the culprit. Paul sneered. He was enjoying this.

_Splat. _Dawn was hit in the back thrice.

_Splat._ May was shot in both arms.

_Splat._ Three times paint ended up on Leona's leg.

_Splat._ Paul was initially aiming for Kenny's back, but somehow ended up…lower.

"Gah! There's paint on my bum!" Kenny screeched, firing speedily at the growth behind him. One caught Paul on the shoulder. He made no sound, even though he wanted to curse something or someone aloud, and continued his reign of terror.

"Where's it coming from?!" Leona was almost stuck to one place.

"No use! Retreat!" Dawn ordered, motioning her teammates to follow, "We have to get out of here!" _Oh no you don't! _Paul utilised his amazing rapid fire to knock out Kenny and Leona.

"Aw, shoot!" Kenny dropped his gun in defeat. Leona shrugged.

"It was fun while it lasted" Both red-heads laughed. Indeed it was.

Dawn and May had abandoned the scene, fleeing in a north-westerly direction. Paul cawed three times, alerting his team that Plan B was now in action.

"There's _no way_ a Pokemon shot us!" Leona poked around in the undergrowth, to spot Paul, smirking at them.

"_Pathetic_" Paul shook his head and waltzed out from behind the tree, revealing himself to Kenny.

"_You_ shot us?" Kenny asked, completely ignoring Paul's insult. This caused the trainer to roll his eyes.

"Of course he shot us Kenny! Who else would?" Leona eyed Paul evilly as they made their way to the entrance to the map.

A loud voice boomed through the arena, "Kenny and Leona have been knocked out! Red team in the lead!" _Only four left to go. Only four._

_---  
_

_March 26__th_

_12. 32 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_The Top-Middle of the Map_

After the Red team had escaped from Brock and Zoey, they heard the second signal. Two cries, to be exact. It didn't really matter, they already knew Plan A was a complete and utter failure. None the less, they continued to the next checkpoint, around the top-middle of the arena, where they stayed until their next go-ahead.

"Are you sure this will work?" Pigtails fidgeted uncomfortably, kneeling in the undergrowth.

"Don't worry. Paul sent the second signal about seven minutes ago. We'll just have to trust him" Even though that was hard for Ash Ketchum, he had to reassure his fellow teammate.

"But, what if Brock n' Zoey are still on our trail?"

"They'd probably be shooting us by now" Misty pondered, "But I'm sure they didn't get distracted for long"

"Listen, the orders were to stay here. So that's what we're doing" Ash said calmly.

"Ash is right. We need to move, but not right now" Max pitched in.

"If we get suddenly bombarded on, I'm fining you both" Barry wagged his finger, like they were naughty children. Misty rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fining _you_ if you don't be quiet!" And that, to Stalker-Blonde, was worse than getting a slap. He said nothing, and did nothing.

"EEEK!" Pigtails howled loudly, her thigh dripping with red paint. She mentally cursed herself for not being alert enough, and twisted into the shot direction. This time, blue paint hit her hard. They were talking fire.

"Quick, the other side!" Ash roared, running around to the other side of the tree. His teammates copied.

"Argh!" Even though Max had obeyed Ash's orders, a paintball hit him in his left leg. That only meant one thing.

They were trapped; both sides were covered by the enemy.

Misty avoided an orange paintball hitting her hand, only to get whacked in the foot by a white one.

"Ok, Red's! Open fire into the trees!" They did as told, letting loose dye bullets towards the enemy's general direction. Pigtails managed to get Zoey, who was in the west area, in the abdomen. Misty, in her arm. Twice. Zoey hit Pigtails twice again, and Misty once.

Barry hit Brock twice, fuelled by the urge to fine him, in the thigh and upper arm. Ash managed to out him, blindly, with three shots to his shoulders and chest. Brock had managed to hit Max three times, before being outed.

"Phew!" Barry wiped his brow, a smug look plastered on his face, "Don't forget my fine!"

"Well, it was fun" Brock laughed his sadness off, as did Zoey.

"Yeah, you guys are really good" Zoey came out in full view, a wide grin spread across her face.

"You too! You really had us there" Pigtails giggled, a typical girl.

"We didn't think you'd fire blindly. That was some luck" Brock smiled at Ash, who was smiling back.

"Yeah!" Ash high-fived Barry, who was somewhat reluctant too.

"Kenny and Leona have been knocked out! Red team in the lead!" A sudden voice echoed throughout the arena. The entire group laughed.

"Look's like we're not the only ones!" Brock commented happily. At least he wasn't first to go out.

"Good luck on the rest of the competition!" The two Blue team members waved good bye, as they head towards the exit of the arena. Red team waved good bye back.

Three loud cries were heard in the stillness of the forest. The third and final one.

"Ya hear that? It's time we move, and defeat the Blue team once and for all!" Ash and company pumped their fists into the air.

"Brock and Zoey have been eliminated! Red team are still in the lead!" A voice boomed over the stadium. _Only two left_, they thought in unaware unison. _Only two._

_---  
_

This story just creeps onto the fourth page on Word. And it's only my author's notes.

None the less, review, review, review!

Because my Rayquaza loves you!

See what I did there?

Never mind.

Thanks for reading! ~GloomyDayz

Next chapter: 'Rounds, Bounds, and the Loser's Pounds'


	5. Chapter 5

This is the final chapter of Paintballing Pokemons. We'll see what will happens as the Blue's have only two people left. Can they pull through? Enjoy!

---

_Chapter 5_

_Rounds, Bounds, and the Loser's Pounds_

_March 26__th_

_12. 39 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_The Top-Middle-Left of the Map_

After only around a minute, Paul heard that Brock and _Zoey _had been eliminated from the competition. Which meant, only two people left to go.

And he was in hot pursuit of them both.

They were now head towards they edge of the field. Paul didn't want to get them straight away; he wanted them to fall into the hands of his teammates. Maybe.

Dawn had asked him to redeem himself. He thought he had done a pretty good job of that. He could save the efforts of his teammates and defeat them now. To Paul, this seemed perfectly plausible.

They stopped. Now, they were at the edge of the map. Here, they stocked up on paintballs. A wise tactic. Before he crushed them under his rapid fire, he listened to what they had to say.

"Ok" Dawn panted between words, unable to keep her breathing constant, "We need a new plan. All four of our teammates have been knocked out. It's just us"

"Hey, no need to worry" May repeated this famous catchphrase and smiled gently at Dawn, "We'll pull through, no matter what!"

"Hmph. Some spine you have there" May and Dawn turned heads towards Paul, revealing himself from the bushes. Dawn looked at him spitefully.

"So it was _you_ who outed Leona and Kenny!" May suddenly gasped.

"Wait! That gun! The Terminator-"

"Yes, he challenged me" Wasn't it obvious? How else would Paul have his gun?

"Rapid-fire. That's how it took both Kenny and Leona at once" Dawn sighed, "Alright, get it over with. You may have won this, but next time" Paul didn't want to hear a speech. He held the trigger, paintballs raining on them.

Or so he wanted. Instead, one paintball hit Dawn in the torso. Nothing else happened.

Paul tried again, pulling at the trigger once more. Nothing happened, again.

Out of rounds.

May, realising this as well, raised her Splatter Gun and fired at Paul, impacting near his arm. He fled; there was nothing else he could do. Dawn and May were now hot on his trail.

"We have to at least out Paul before the others find us!" That sounded good to them. To Paul? A little more than terrible.

What had he wasted ammo on? He remembered back at the Terminator's place where he shot him. Nineteen more times necessary.

The Terminator himself hadn't exactly been cautious of his rounds count either. Not that it mattered to him; he could always go back for more. Paul mentally cursed himself. Why hadn't he checked this beforehand?

_Wait. At the edge of the map_. He noticed it before too. The place was littered with ammo. That's why Dawn and May ran there.

And now, it was his next destination.

He made a nice, round U-turn so he would not run into them by accident, but so he could get to the edge as fast as possible. He avoided crashing into trees, and made his running as quiet as possible. If that _was_ possible.

---

_March 26__th_

_12. 44 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_Near the Top-Middle-Left of the Map_

"Sssh!" Misty waved her hands in big motions signalling her team to, in blunt words, shut up.

"I hear voices!" The group laid low, listening to the sounds of the forests.

"We have to at least out Paul before the others find us!" It was Dawn's voice, and they were obviously running.

"Ok, team, let's make this final!" Ash made a thumbs-up. They advanced, hoping to come into contact with the two remaining members.

And they did, almost colliding with each other. Before any other words, May shot Max on the lower left of his arm. Max shot May in the upper right of her leg, and her abdomen. Ash finished it with a paintball to her foot, tripping her over.

Dawn escaped. She had only a few rounds left and had already been shot four times. And she had a promise to keep up. She ran in the direction where she saw Paul going, who had last been seen 'turning around'.

"Should we go after her?" Barry asked Ash.

"No, leave her. I think Paul will want to settle a score" The group nodded. It was true.

"Aw, I thought I could out you first" Max whined, sitting on the floor. May giggled.

"I got you out too. So we're even" They both stood up, brushing dirt off of them.

"You guys can handle it without me, right?" Max joked, laughing.

"Max!" May playfully punched him. Ash laughed with them.

"Don't worry. We'll be just fine"

"Go on and win for red team!" Max cheered.

"We will!" Came the reply.

"May and Max have been outed. Red team in the lead!"

---

_March 26__th_

_12. 50 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Paintballing Centre – Lake Valor Arena_

_Near the Extreme Top of the Map_

He could see it. The edge of the map. The ammo. The glory.

The glory of winning, he meant. Paul was two steps and one shot away from triumph, and a chance to prove that, for once, he could work in a team. If he really tried. I mean _really._

He skidded to a halt, grabbing the nearest paintball; purple.

"Time to win the match" He mumbled, grinning (and that is a rare sight).

"Not if I win it first!" Dawn unexpectedly emerged from the bushes, all fire aimed at Paul. As he fled, three shots slapped his chest; all blue.

"Darn!" He cursed aloud. The girl trainer wasn't giving up now. Not when one shot could cost him the match.

"I promised I'd out you, and that's a promise I plan to keep!" Paul imagined her saying 'No need to worry!'in her head as if she was telepathically speaking to the fellow co-ordinator.

He managed to dodge the next dye bullet that came his way, twisted with great speed and fired the lethal shot at the bluenette.

What a hit. The impact sent her flying backwards and over onto the grassy terrain with a loud 'Oof!' . Victory was claimed.

Paul almost felt like laughing. He and the rest of the Red's had successfully managed to conquer the Blue team despite all of the hiccups and mistakes caused. With only one teammate sacrificed: the little know-it-all.

Dawn rubbed her elbows, sitting up. She stared at the floor in defeat.

"I could have at least outed you!" She wailed, thumping her fists against the ground, "I could have-"

"But you didn't" Paul smirked, triumph in his grasp, "Have I proven myself?"

Dawn looked up, eyes wide. She had only realised.

"Yes" She smiled, sniffing slightly, "I guess you have"

---

_March 26__th_

_1. 02 pm_

_Splatter Camouflage Centre_

_Lobby_

"And the winner's are…the Red team!" Said group's members were huddled on a podium, each wearing a shiny medal.

Ash accepted the trophy with wide arms. _Not that he did much, _thought Paul.

The Blue team's members clapped loudly, feeling sorry for themselves.

"Yay! We did it!" With her big hat just sliding over her face, Pigtails fiddled with her medal, careful not to scratch the surface.

"Yeah! And because of it, I've decided to let the fines go!" Barry chortled, particularly eyeing Brock and Zoey, who laughed in return.

"And I thought I was in a rubbish team!" Misty chuckled, "I guess I just proved myself wrong"

"We work well together" Max smiled gently at his raving team members, poking the certificate.

Ash caressed the trophy as if it were a small child, "Yeah! Maybe we should do this again someti-"

"NO" Paul objected.

How ironic that that worst matched team won the game. Of course, this was to everyone's surprise, especially the world's cruellest purple-haired guy on the planet, as he usually didn't work in teams, including his own Pokemon.

The moral of this story? There is none.

Well, maybe one.

Don't go paintballing against Paul.

Ever.

_Fin._

---

(tear) The end. Well, I hope you liked it!

I've never really attempted anything like this before; I had a lot of fun writing it, as I hope you had reading it! Thank you to all my gracious reviewers.

I dropped a hint of who Pigtails is. Take a guess now? You'll get a cookie?

Don't forget to review! Roserade still wuvs you :3

This is a fanfiction, brought to you by GloomyDayz. Thanks for reading! :D

EDIT: Congrats to Kyogreperson (again) for guessing who Pigtails is. Cookie for you. :) It was LYRA(/Kotone)!


End file.
